Sisterly Love
by Sad But True 16
Summary: Jim's sister comes for a visit. Post casino night. There isn't much Jam so far, but there will definetly be some later on.
1. A New Face

This is my first office fic... so excuse the badness...

I don't own the office though I wish i did

* * *

"Dunder Mifflin. This is Pam." Pam pretended to be answering the phone so that Michael would leave her alone. His busy work schedule apparently included telling her that she needed to do more. She just felt so awkward being here after casino night. Jim was pretending that she didn't exist for the past couple of days, because after they kissed she walked away saying, "I can't. I'm so sorry." She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what. The door opened and Pam stared as a fairly young woman walked into the office. The woman put her large travel bag on the couch near the entrance. Pam hung up on her imaginary customer and said, "Hi-" 

The girl cut off Pam by putting her finger to her lips, as if she had asked her to be quiet. Pam didn't say anything else but continued to stare as the girl tiptoed towards Jim slowly. Jim wasfar tooenthralled with a computer game to notice her. She came behind him and put her hands in front of his eyes.

"Michael, please stop." Jim said as he tried to move the hands from his eyes.

"Who is Michael?" asked the girl as she removed her hands.

Jim smiled as he turned around to face her, "Liz, what are you doing here?" he said as he hugged her and lifted her up at the same time.

When Pam saw him hug her, she felt a small pang of jealousy that she felt almost every time she saw him with Katy. She couldn't believe herself. She was engaged. She couldn't do this, or think this at least.

"Well, James William Halpert, you've become so strong. Have you finally become a man" she said with a smile right after he put her down.

"Not yet, but answer my question," he said, smiling.

"Well, my favorite brother," Jim quietly said your only brother, "Since we're going to mom and dad's this weekend and my last class was canceled, I thought we should take the drive together,"

Pam's jealousy disappeared and she scolded with herself for ever thinking like that. She now saw the resemblance. The girl's hair color was almost alike to Jim's except for being a bit lighter. They both had the same smile, nose, and eyes.

"That's great!" Jim said happily. His smile faded, "What are you gonna do today?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned as her smiled also faded.

"Well, I am at work," he said motioning to the room. Pam thought he was so lucky that Dwight was talking to Michael, because Dwight would be "reprimanding" him at this moment.

Liz smiled, "Don't you know what today is? It's 'Bring Your Sister To Work Day'"

Jim smiled, "Good one.I bet Michael would fall for it,"

"Good, because I didn't want to arrive early just to spend my time sitting in your apartment or at the mall or something," she said looking around, "So this is the famous Dunder Mifflin. Nice."

"Well, once we okay this with Michael, I'll give you the grand tour." at this Jim walked over to Michael's office. When Liz just stood there, he motioned for her to follow him.

Jim knocked on the door, "Jimmy Jim Jim, you may come in," Michael said seeming to be proud of himself. Michael looked Liz up and down and said, "And who is your lady friend?"

Liz and Jim both tried and failed miserably to hide their disgusted looks, "She's my sister, Liz,"

Michael was about to say some pleasantries, until Dwight cut him off, "This isn't visiting hour, Jim," Dwight stared at Jim menacingly, then moved his gaze to Liz. She looked taken aback.

"When did this become a hospital, Dwight?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Dwight, why do you have to bring everyone down?" Michael said. Dwight looked annoyed anda little hurt by the comment, but tried to hide it,"So, Liz, short for Elizabeth, I assume,"

Liz smiled while keeping her mouth shut and nodded.

"Well, you're welcome into my humble abode," Michael said as he got up and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

She awkwardly shook his and said, "Thank you so much,"

As all this went down Dwight stared at Liz and Jim with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"I don't trust Liz," Dwight's talking head said, "She's like Jim. She's crafty. But Schrutes are known to deal well with crafty people," Dwight smiled mischievously.

* * *

Jim and Liz walked out of Michael's office smiling, "I can't believe we didn't even have to talk about 'Bring Your Sister To Work Day'" 

Jim smiled, "Actually it's better that we didn't, because Michael would have wanted to have a big event ."

* * *

"What would be the worst thing to happen while my sister was here," Jim's talking head said looking at the ceiling, thinking, "Well, my sister and Dwight would fall madly in love and have Schrute-Halpert babies," Jim looked as if he shivered at the thought.

* * *

Liz stared at the cameras as the followed her and Jim, "Do they follow you everywhere?" 

Jim smiled, "Yeah, you'll get used to it, and if you don't you'll be gone before it bothers you too much." Dwight walked out of Michael's office and sat at his desk, looking annoyed. He started typing something on his computer. Jim and Liz gave him a stare, then Jim said, "So Dwight this is my sister, Liz," Jim said trying to be cordial.

Dwight stared at Jim, looking slightly taken aback by the small amounts of kindness, "Just because Michael let her be here today, doesn't mean you two are going to get away with murder,"

Jim snapped his fingers, as if he was disappointed, "Damn, 'cause I was hoping that bringing your sister to work made murder legal," he said with sarcasm.

Dwight looked a him and said, "Well, it doesn't and I'm going to make sure that you two follow the rules,"

Jim looked at Liz, "Sorry that Dwight was so rude, but now you see what I deal with on a daily basis,"

* * *

"Dwight seems to think that I'm going to be Jim's female alter-ego," shesaid into the camera as she sat inthe break room. She smiles and shrugs, "Might as well not disappoint," mischief was apparent within the smile. "And I always thought that the things that Jim did to Dwight were mean, now I know."

* * *

okay, I'll try to add more soon... There will eventually be som jam awkwardness...

Thanks for reading

reviews would be nice


	2. Some Introductions

**this chapter is really short like uber, sorry, but i wanted to end it where i ended it.**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews, they made my week!**

**I don't own the office and all stuff related.**

* * *

"Since bobble head boy isn't being very nice, where to next?" Jim smiled as Liz said this, because it made Dwight twitch slightly. Neither of them noticed Angela giving them the death stare which the cameras caught and closed up on.

Jim starts to introduce Liz to the people in sales.

* * *

"Liz seems really nice." Talking head Pam said. She smiled at first, then slowly her smile faded. She looked down awkwardly. One of the crew said something, "Well, I don't know if Jim is gonna introduce us," she looked up for a second, "He probably wont. We've kind of been on the outs lately." Pam's eyes looked close to tears, but she smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

"See ya," Liz said as Jim and she walked away from Phyllis.

"Stanley, this is my si-"Jim began.

Stanley looked annoyed and said, "excuse me," to the phone, "I am trying to do my job."

Jim and Liz backed away slowly as Stanley went back to his phone call.

* * *

"I feel that letting Jim bring in his sister into work will be a morale boost," Michael said as he smiled to the camera, "For some reason, he's seemed very down lately. I don't know why." Michael seemed to search for a reason for a second, before giving up, "Well, now that his sister is here, he's happy and a happy worker is a good worker," Michael said smiling, "Look at me. I'm happy and I'm the regional manager."

* * *

"Okay, Liz, these are the accountants," Jim said as he walked Liz towards that back area of the office, "That's Kevin, Oscar, and Angela," Jim said pointing at each respectively.

Oscar smiled, "Hi Liz," he shook her hand.

Kevin smiled his creepy smile and said, "Hi,"

* * *

"Jim's sister," talking head Kevin said to the camera, "Luckily, she doesn't look too much like him," then he thought for a little while and his smile disappeared, "Now that I think of it, she does kind of look like Jim." his face looked a little disgusted, "Now I feel weird."

* * *

Angela gave Jim and Liz a death stare, "We should be working, not socializing," then she looked at Kevin and Oscar and they slowly went back to work, looking guilty for having to cut short their introductions.

Jim began to pull Liz away, "You like cats?" she asked.

Angela looked up from her work, "Yes, I happen to love cats,"

"It's kind of funny, but we were just learning about the worshiping of cats back in ancient Egypt in my religious studies class," Liz said smiling.

Angela looked at Liz for a moment as if she was confused. Then let out the tiniest smile and went back to work.

* * *

"I don't take religious studies," Liz said looking at the camera in the break room, "I just didn't want her on my bad side," she looked down as if embarrassed, "She kind of scares me,"

* * *

**once again i apologize for the extreme shortness... There will eventually be a small prank on Dwight and small amounts of Jamness. I'm thinking of adding some real Dwangela too. I have the main idea down. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! And they are lovely!**


	3. An Awkward Conversation

**Sorry this took so long, I've been sick. I assumed I was going to write this until next week, but I couldn't fall asleep and I got some ideas.**

**okay, this is a serious chapter... funny will come soon...**

**I don't own the office**

* * *

"So, how do you like Dunder Mifflin so far?" Jim asked his sister as they sat in the break room eating sandwiches.

"It's nice. It seems like it'd be a very interesting place to work." Liz said with her eyebrow raised at interesting.

Jim laughed, "It is,"

Liz smiled and stared at the camera that was filming her, "I guess that's why the cameras came here,"

"Yeah," Jim said looking at it. Then he looked down, "It's kind of weird. Like my whole work life is eventually going to be on television."

Liz smiled, "This seems depressing, let's change subjects. So what or who is next on our tour?"

Jim looked at her as she said this then looked up out of the corner of his eye as if he was racking his brain, "I think I've introduced you to everyone. Next leg of the tour can't begin until we decide an ingenious plan of action for Dwight,"

"I don't think the introductions are over," Liz said with a knowing look. Jim looked at her, seeming to not know what she was talking about, "Jim."

"What?" he questioned looking confused, "Do you want to meet Michael again?"

"No," Liz said laughing a little, "You never introduced me to the receptionist, who I assume is Pam, who you talk the most about in this office-"

"I definitely talk about Dwight and Michael more than Pam, especially Dwight," Jim said firmly.

Liz looked at him, like she was trying to read him, "She's the only one out of those three you almost always say complementary things about," Liz spoke softly, as if she knew this was a sensitive issue, "I mean, I could tell you and Ryan are friends today, but you've barely ever talked about him. Compared to Pam, when you told stories, he didn't seem like you guys even talked. She seems like she's your best work friend and when I come here ready to meet her, you two suddenly aren't talking. It's strange."

Jim breathed in loudly and look down at his ham and cheese sandwich, "We just stopped being friends. It wasn't fun anymore, it just became weird," Jim said after he let the breath out.

"Jim, what happened? Because you don't just stop being friends that quickly without something happening."

Jim looked confused, "That quickly?" he questioned.

"I just talked to you less than two weeks ago and you were talking about her," Liz answered softly.

"I," Jim searched for the words and found the perfect thing to say, "just misunderstood our friendship," the words cut him as he said them. He could feel his stomach tightening as he remembered the night that he had uttered those words. A night he was trying so hard to put behind him, which would be far behind him in less than a week.

Liz stared at him and saw how hurt he looked and she seemed to understand. She had always known Jim had a crush on Pam, but it wasn't until today that she knew that Pam was engaged. She saw Pam twist the ring on her finger when Liz was hugging her brother. She put her hand on top of his hand, "I'm sorry that I meddled,"

Jim smiled with his mouth closed tightly. He feared that if he opened his mouth at this moment it would all fall out. Although he was close to Liz, the wound was far too fresh for him to talk about it with anyone other than...

Pam walked into the room and smiled awkwardly at Jim and Liz. Liz returned the awkward smile and Jim didn't even look up from his sandwich which seemed to be entrancing him. Pam walked into the restroom.

Once she was gone, Jim rose from his seat, ignoring the sandwich which he was so engrossed in before, "I forgot my sales reports," he seemed sullen as he eyed the camera awkwardly.

"Can't you get them later?" Liz said, standing up with him.

"Well, yes, but knowing me, I'll forget," he said smiling awkwardly, "I have to get them before I forget." he grabbed his sandwich and threw it in the trash and hurried out of the break room, "I'll be back, try to do some work on the Dwight project," he hurried through the office quickly. The camera was pointing through the window in the door until Jim was out of sight of the camera. The camera pointed at Liz who was staring astonished at where her brother had just been. Then she looked at the camera awkwardly.

Liz walked out of the break room quietly with the camera following her closely. She sat at Jim's desk and thought that she might as well work on something to tell Jim later. She had a perfect idea of what to do.

* * *

**For sure Dwight tricks in next chapter. I think Pam and Liz may meet too...**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews. They make me write quicker. )**


	4. A First Meeting

Okay, here it is... I'm sorry that it revolves around Liz a little too much, but that'll end soon...

Disclaimer: I don't own the office, dammit!

* * *

Liz tapped her fingers from pinky to pointer over and over again as she sat at jim's desk with her ipod on. Dwight stared at her, with an annoyed look. He tried to ignore her, but he failed, "Could you please stop that?" Dwight said quite loudly hoping to drown out her music.

She looked at him and pulled the earplug out of the side he was on, "You don't have to yell. I don't listen to music that loud. And stop what?" Liz said as she tapped her fingers even louder.

"That taping of your fingers," Dwight said staring her down.

Liz immediately stopped, "Oh sorry. Didn't know it was bothering you." she gave a fake apologetic smile.

Dwight stared at her, "What are you two going to do to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz said acting dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about. Jim always has something planned." Dwight said staring at her seeming as if he was trying to read her.

"Why would you assume that he'd waste his sister's visiting time to pester you?"

"Because that is Jim. What is he planning?"

Liz bit her lip and looked down, "Okay, I feel horrible. I don't think you deserve the horrible treatment,"

Dwight looked taken aback by how easy she caved, "Well, what is he doing?"

"I can't tell you, 'cause I don't want to totally betray him. All I can tell you is to avoid your car-"

"My car? How am I supposed to get home?"

"Yeah, avoid that place too." Liz said staring at Dwight as he looked shocked and horrified.

"Well, I was racking my brains for something to do to Dwight for Jim. Then I thought," Liz said speaking with her hands, "I should just work with Dwight's paranoia. Jim and I didn't do anything," Liz smiled, "but Dwight thinks we did."

"When can I use them again?" Dwight asked looking worried.

"You see, I don't know. I mean it all depends."

"Depends on what?" Dwight asked coming closer to her as if this was a secret between them.

"The environment in which they are in." Liz said seriously.

Dwight stared, "What your brother did to my things, is it illegal?"

"No, well," Liz seemed to be thinking hard, "I think it's legal,"

Dwight stared at Liz for a moment, "What about my cousin?"

"What about him?" Liz said looking taken aback.

"He lives with me," Dwight said.

Liz made a look of mock horror, "Someone else lives there! Oh God!"

At this Dwight ran to the break room. When he ran past accounting, Angela stared then said, "I'm famished," and ran into the break room after Dwight. Liz looked satisfied. She heard a giggle and looked over at Pam who was trying to hide her giggles.

Liz gave the camera a knowing look and walked over to reception and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Liz Halpert. We haven't gotten to meet yet."

Pam shook her hand, "I'm Pam Beesley. That was really good." she said talking of the prank on Dwight.

"For an amateur, I guess," Liz said modestly.

"What did you guys do?" Pam asked.

"See, here's the catch: nothing," Liz said making her statement of nothing slightly theatrical.

"Smart. You'll have no evidence," Pam said in a joking manner.

Liz smiled, which became increasingly less enthusiastic, "So, you work with my brother."

Pam smile began to disappear, "Yeah, we've been pretty good friends for a while,"

"Yeah, it was obvious by the way he talked of you," Liz said smiling awkwardly.

Pam looked taken aback, "He talks about me?"

"Yeah. He always talks about what you guys do to Dwight."

Pam smiled, "I hope we'll be able to do that more,"

"Well, you wont, though," Liz said looking at Pam with a serious look.

Pam's smile faded, "What?"

"I thought you knew,"Liz said.

"Knew what?" Pam looked worried now.

"He's being transferred,"

"What?" Pam looked shocked, "When?"

"Pretty soon. I don't know exactly when, but I know he for sure wont be back after Australia," Liz looked down, seeming ashamed.

"I knew Pam didn't know. Jim told me he didn't tell anyone and didn't want anyone to know, because he didn't want a party. But she has a right to know, I mean, she is the reason why he is leaving." Liz said to the camera.

Liz and Pam were looking at each other awkwardly, until Liz's cell phone rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and said, "Excuse me. Hello. Hey, what are you doing?" Liz walked towards the entering area of Dunder Mifflin, "Oh, 'cause I'm in town. Yeah, I'm-" she walked out of the door leading in and out of the office.

Liz was gone for a couple of minutes and when she entered the office again she sifted through her bag and pulled out a small purse. She walked over to Jim's desk and wrote a note on it. Then she walked past Pam, smiling, "Hey, my friend is gonna pick me up right now and I may be back later. I hope we can talk more sometime."

Pam smiled, "I hope so, too." Liz looked her in the eye, then left the office.

Pam stared at Jim's desk, then picked up her phone and dialed. The phone on Jim's desk rang a little, then when the machine came on, Pam began to talk.

* * *

I was gonna have some Dwangela fluff, but I decided not (cuz I relaized Ican't write Dwangela very well)...

Thanx for the reviews, they made me feel good!


End file.
